Primal Legend
by NovaIce
Summary: The events of New York during the Christmas 1997 has a twist. Solid Snake was never expecting the outcome. -One shot, please tell me if it's worth continuing. The one of four debated projects/stories-
1. Introduction

_**Introduction - Primal Eyes**_

"Things have been pretty quiet for a while you know." Otacon was rather talking to himself, or what he realized from what Snake was preoccupying himself with. "Can't say we have any new leads on Metal Gear though, sorry Snake."

Snake walked over to Otacon's station that was cluttered. "You shouldn't apologize, it's not your fault." Snake's eye scanned over the small area of the New York apartment. "I can say this though... Why move to a city like this? Why not Los Angeles or something?"

"An answer to that is unknown to me, besides, this city doesn't care who you are, just as long as there are people around that crowd. Have you heard the news though?" Otacon sighed. "I know this may be a disappointing Christmas Gift, but it seems like FOXHOUND is really falling apart."

Snake pressed his face against the screen, it was an official article, media released. FOXHOUND disbanding and many trying to keep it alive. "It will never reach the public, Otacon. Politics lie, media lies even more..." He searched himself for a cigarette. "Tell me if you find anything interesting." Snake lifted his right hand. "I need a smoke."

Otacon left Snake to it, seeing the habit was a routine. Snake took a long, hard sigh. His eyes looking around, seeing everything was normal, or at least his thoughts were telling him. It was uneasy, seeing that his last visit to New York wasn't pleasant. He saw the Twin Towers, then looking over at the Chrysler Building.

Snake watched his breath. _I guess nothing will be the same like that Christmas in 1997. Who would have thought that something inside us would bring out so much concern and worry? So many lives killed because of what lies within ourselves. Our own worst enemy..._ His thoughts once again betraying him. _No trace of her around here. I only heard from her once more after the incident, but now I wonder. What steps will be taken knowing that this threat, will someday, happen again?_

Inching back inside and shriving, Snake ignored Otacon, who was trying to get his attention. There was nothing said between them as Snake grabbed his brown trench coat that was at the door. He headed straight outside, scaling the railings and stairs, trying to avoid the ice. His eyes observed the city, more dead than usual. The silence was concerning him for a city like this.

New York was settling, even if there was snow. Not many cars by the weather or so he could tell by that around him. Snake knew that it has been very different since the years passing. He ended up stopping at a usual place, not understanding why his mind glanced to the past.

Another sigh as Snake looked at the building. _Carnegie Hall, where it all started and which the events that took place, changed the world. I never want to see anything like that again._ He closed his eyes, remembering the days and the people he met not too long ago. Smelling the sweet air around him, memories flooded back. Upon reopening his eyes, he once again glanced at the woman that changed everything...


	2. Day 1 - Resonance

**Day 1 - Resonance**

Chilly night, the wind gave to the sweet air as Snake watched others pass him by. His thoughts questioned as to why he was in New York, of all places, to get away from Alaska for Christmas. Why would he end up here of all places. Perhaps it was being surrounded by those he didn't know and weren't government agents.

Snake decided to attend to something completely out of his character; an opera. He still had his stealth suit on, seeing it was more than just a second skin. For formal attire, he wore a simple black tuxedo and tie. As he approached Carnegie Hall there was feeling. _Go back, you made a mistake buying a ticket, just turn back, NOW._ His instincts were screaming at him.

Turning around, Snake was seeing as a fancy, high priced limo pull up. An elegant man soon exiting the vehicle, going to the other side, opening the door to his date. He stepped away, letting his date to get out of the vehicle. Snake saw he was in their way just a bit, stepping aside, allowing them to pass.

There was a moment of silence. The man's date had that of long, blond hair. Her eyes reflecting that of a little regret and question as well. She looked up at Carnegie Hall, sighing. The man looked at her with little concern, as if trying to guess what is on her mind. There was sadness in her deep blue eyes, from what Snake could tell.

The man reached out to her. "What's wrong? You're the one who wanted to come to the opera." His statement was a hard truth.

The woman dropped her head. "I... I dunno... I just..." She nodded, trying to give an enthusiastic smile. "You're right. I'll try and have more fun."

"Aren't you glad you decided to go out with me?" It was more than an under statement as she flashed a look at him. "I even had my dad get the best seats for us tonight." His voice was now bragging. "So lighten up! We're gonna have a great time! You'll see!"

The man walked on ahead with the woman as she on thought, dragging her feet. She wasn't clearly wanting to be here more than questioning her intentions. Snake could see that the relationship was just for the date. He continued watching as she walked amongst her own business. She looked back at Snake, giving a worrisome look. It was like she was on his side for that moment. Her mind too was telling her to leave.

Snake stood there, giving himself distance as the man and his date were entering the building, seeing the show was to start. It was a great room filled with many rather keeping to themselves or talking on various thoughts. He made his way through, passing on by and making sure not to interfere with anyone.

Act 1 had already started. Snake was sitting on one of the belcany rows, His eyes scanned the crowd, seeing why many would come here. Especially during the holidays. The music played as his thoughts returned to stage... The costumes weren't very amusing and by now Snake knew it was a waste of time and money.

One of the main actors, male, spoke his line. "Father-" His voice begged. "-please give me permission to marry Eva."

The man dressed, appearing to be a king, rose his voice, enraged. "I FORBID IT! You know well what will happen if you do!" He delivered his lines well. "Those who succumb to her beauty ALL die in horrible ways!"

The prince stood back to back with "Eva". "You don't understand!" His voice cried. "SHE is the one that has suffered after the deaths."

"She is EVIL!" The king pointed at Eva. "Guard! Grab HER! And burn her at the stake!"

"Father!" The prince had stopped the guard. "If you are sentencing her to death-" he knelt down. "-then I ask you, take my life along with hers."

Eva sang. Snake was not too interested. There was something had then caught his eye. Eva fixed eyes on the woman he saw earlier. Eva's eyes soon changed colors, a deep green. Upon turning back to her cast and crew members, those around started catching fire. Snake got to his feet, seeing that many started panicking by now.

Seeing that the top area would be too restless and difficult to get out of, Snake hopped the railing, making his way down to the first level. The events were happening too fast as other started catching fire. He tackled his way through the crowd, drawing his hidden Mark 23 out of his stealth suit. The place emptied as the man and her date were left. She appeared to be in a scramble a moment ago. Her eyes now focused on the actress, Eva.

The woman drew her gun, making sure that her sights didn't change. The man was more than panicked, but calm knowing that it wasn't such a typical situation. It had appeared he was one of Snake and the woman who didn't catch fire. "Jesus!" The man was able to say. "I don't wanna... Oh my GOD! I..." He was more than startled.

The woman, prepared to take action, was more focused on herself. "Go! Get out of here! NOW!" With the orders, she shoved her date out of the way, knocking him to to ground.

The man obeyed, running passed Snake as he ended up getting out on the attempt of his own life. The woman on the other hand, ran up to Snake, questioning look. "Sir, do you have a permit to that gun?"

"Name's Snake from FOXHOUND." Snake gave careful thought to his words. "I am a special agent, don't worry. I work for the military."

"I'm Officer Aya Brea, Snake. We can explain everything later, it's good to see I'm not the only one here with a gun."

"You sound comfortable with those words, Aya. I can tell you're a rookie."

Aya ignored his comment as they both ran on stage. Snake and Aya did their own stance, making sure not to miss. There was a stern look on Aya's face as Eva was smiling. It was almost inhuman, Snake looked at her with disbelief. She was floating without any assistance.

"Freeze!" Aya's voice was trying to overpower. "NYPD!"

Eva gave a laugh, demonstrating her power towards Snake. Her hand lifted, catching his tuxedo on fire. He threw it off without hesitation, stomping it out. Eva had then lifted Snake, throwing him off to the side. His eyes were filled in disbelief. _What kind of human would have this ability?_

Aya placed her guard up as Eva turned her way. "You're the only one who seems to be fine..."

"What?" Aya was questioning.

"Listen!" Eva was crying with joy. "Your cells are trying to communicate! They're calling out!" She gave a laugh, allowing herself to get a bit higher.

Snake shot a few rounds from his gun as Eva started to charge a strange power around her. A faint blue green aura moved from her feet and into her hands. She shot at Snake as he avoided her attack. Aya jumped right in, trying to aim for Eva's head. There was only so much that could be done at this point.

Aya only gave a moment, soon clutching her chest in pain. Snake rushed to get her out of the way, firing distractions towards Eva. Aya took deep breaths, tempting to move around the pain. "Wh- What's happening?" She fell to her knees. "My body! It's-" A strange aura surrounded her. "-getting hot!"

Snake grabbed Aya's left arm, dragging her off to the side as Eva attempted an attack. Aya gasped as strange lights surrounded both her and Snake. It was a strange, warm feeling that shot through. It was unusual, it was something they never felt before. He looked at her with a calm look as many bruises that were gained through out his body during the fight simply disappeared.

Eva seemed to laugh with joy. "...Just as I thought..." There was more than a grin on her face.

Aya got to her feet. "What... is this ? What did you DO TO ME ?!" Even if she was trying her best to keep calm. Aya was at least starting to freak. "

"Our bodies are communicating with each other..." Eva was catching for her words.

":...WHAT ? Communicating what ? What do you want ?!"

Yet Snake interrupted her as the battle raged on. Aya was able to use her new found ability to stop Eva. It was a terrible thought to think that Snake could be eaten alive by the entire situation. _I don't know what is going on, how she healed my wounds, but I would rather..._

Eva's eyes locked on to Snake as another energy shot was being prepared. Snake and Aya continued to dodge attacks, shooting whenever they could. Eva shot the light blue beam as Snake seen before, giving it her final effort as she laughed.

"The more you use that power, the more you will become like...me..." The strange aura she would use for her beams faded.

Snake remained on target, but Aya sought it only natural to question. "Power...? What power?! Who ARE you...?!"

Eva seemed to haven't given the question much thought. "Eve..."

Snake was in utter confusion. "Wait, why call yourself Eve even if your character's name for the opera is Eva?"

"Eve?" Aya was shot into a trance as she dropped her gun. There was a crash on the wood as if it would almost break.

Snake kept focus on Eve. He knew that if Aya was incapable to fight, then he would have no problem taking this "being" down. "Aya, focus. Can't you see that "Eve" is trying to place your guard down? Don't let her." His words fell on deaf ears as Aya spaced. She was of an empty shell. Almost as if she was frightened to respond.

"I'm surprised you don't know me, Aya... You should know me well..." There was another invisible force that knocked Snake over as Aya was becoming vulnerable in that moment.

"What?" It was sounding as is Aya could breakdown at any moment. "Wha...?! What is this...?"

Snake had no choice, he gave off a few shots from his Mark 23. Eve was more frightening. _Like some sort of comic book character... _Snake felt a few shivers as Eve fled. He knew there was no time to chase after Eve at this moment. Placing his attention towards Aya, he reached out a hand.

"?! ...What was that?" Aya seemed to break from her trance. Seeing Snake made her panic. "Where did Eve go?"

Snake shook he head. "Maybe you shouldn't be fighting in your condition. She fled backstage. Let me go aft-"

"No, Snake. I can't let someone like THAT be free in New York!" Silence between the both of them. It was broken as sirens of cop cars were heard outside. "...Sounds like my backup's arrived. Come on."

Running out to the entrance, Snake and Aya were greeted by the police, now pointing guns at them. "Wait! I'm a cop! I'm with the NYPD!" Their grips seemed to stay as Aya made the hand gresture to prove them. "Hold on, I'm going to take out my badge. Don't shoot!" Aya pulls out her badge, representing herself.

Tension eased as Snake let out a long breath. His eye skimmed as Aya was giving a bit of detail. This gave him a time for a smoke break. "Umm, sir..." It was one of the cops wanting answers. Snake grumbled, lighting his cigarette. "Nevermind, carry on..." _Just allow me this moment, I can't stand this more than you can't stand me within twenty feet of a non-smoking building._

"I wonder if it's that thing called.. ummm..." Aya was speaking with a Paramedic as Snake overheard. "Spontaneous Combustion?" Snake sure knew that Aya was making the same face he was... of disbelief. "Who knows! Ya think we'll be on TV? Hopes this becomes like a TV movie or something!"

"Can you just patch me up?" Aya had a bite to her words. It was then that Snake noticed she had a few scraps and cuts. _Didn't she have that healing ability? How odd._

"Hey! Why don't you have ANY injuries?" Snake saw it was the same cop.

"Look buddy, if I had any faint clue, I would tell you." The response was not a conversation to Snake. All he wanted was to be left to some thoughts.

"Everyone's gotten burned. You and her seem to be fine. I find it as mystery is all. From the details given. A lot of them probably won't make it."

Snake was guessing he would be one of the lucky ones. It wasn't that out of hand to think as to why Aya, him and was it her date too that lived? Or was it...? Snake remembered seeing bodies on the way here. Sad really. Snake didn't have much to add to the cop's speculation.

"Hey, I got the same gun! I've got bullets if ya want..." Snake turned his head in the cop's direction finally. "Sorry if I can't offer much, but I think it's better you and her take the ammo." Snake was given six clips as he took them. A slight nod of acknowledgment. It was better than perhaps running out of bullets.

_This cop is just a chicken wuss. Aya will do her job, but this guy... It's as if he became a fan or just doesn't wish to do his job._ Snake joined Aya as soon as his cigarette was finished. "Look, what happened back there..."

Aya shot Snake a glare. "That won't happen again. Whatever Eve tried to do to get inside my head, I doubt it will last a second time, but... there was something familiar about the memory. Something..."

"Come on, we have to continue chasing after her."

"Why are you helping me?" Now Aya was asking the right questions.

"Because, whoever that is, isn't human anymore. We can't let something like that run free into the city."

Aya knew Snake had a point. She nodded, turned her attention to her backup, realizing they would not be of any use than they already put effort. Pushing herself, at least Aya wasn't exactly alone. She ran on ahead as Snake accompanied her to the back of the stage.

There was now a hole. No doubt left by Eve. "I know she's down there..."

"Hang on, the drop seems like they would break your heels. Let me jump down first." Snake lowered himself, landing as he collapsed his legs in. "Looks like I made the right decision. Besides it being a bit dark here..." Snake glanced up. "All right, Aya! Jump!"

As Aya lowered herself, allowing herself to drop, Snake caught her. "I guess that would mean you're my date for tonight." There was a small laugh on her. "Thank you, Snake. I was just hoping the cops would end up doing their job and-"

"It shows a lot from a rookie." Snake implied as he helped Aya to her feet.

"I'm no rookie." Aya was adding poison to her words. Snake shrugged. "Wait..." Her eyes caught something. Snake was trying to focus what Aya's attention shifted towards. "Are you alone? It's dangerous here...You should go..."

"Are you hallucinating again?" Snake was worried. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. _

"That girl...! It couldn't be..." Aya was at a loss for words.

"Aya, let's go. We need to keep heading after Eve."

Their footprints echoed in the distance as the stone corridor relieved dressing rooms. "We shou-" A sound of a rat made Aya jump. She armed herself. "Aya, easy it's just a... what the hell?"

As the rat scurried along the wall, a disturbing image formed before them. The rat, seeming to be in pain started to mutate. Its skin was being stretched apart as fangs grew rapidly inside the rat's mouth. It started growing as blood was dripping from its newly formed muscles. It was unknown if it was a scream of pain or intimidation.

Like something out of a horror film, the rat's tail grew, splitting into thirds. Snake couldn't help, but to stare. He felt his stomach drop a few notches. Aya too had the look of fright in her eyes. There was no hesitation as they both shot at the creature.

From its tail shot fireballs. Aya and Snake split to dodge out of the way. _Was that? NO WAY!_

A few more shots and it slumped, dying. "Jesus! Did "Eve" do that to the rat...?! What is going on HERE?!" They both stared as Snake reached for his pack of smokes. Dropping them. Aya picked them up, handing them to Snake. "Mind if I have one too?"

_You don't smoke. _Snake knew this, but he wasn't about to allow his logic get into the way of whatever they both experienced. He lit his first as Aya placed hers in her lips. "Breathe deep." Was all Snake could say. As they both smoked. Snake couldn't help, but to investigate the creature.

Shoving it aside, Aya checking into the doors. "Several are locked, but there has to be a key somewhere. There is always a key." She say a cracked door leading into the Woman's Dressing Room. Snake would be left behind for obvious reasons.

Aya saw more burned bodies. No surprise as she saw her own reflection in the mirror. _There HAS to be something of use here._ There was a groan and movement. Aya saw that one of the Actress's were still alive. "! Hold on! Let me call the paramedics!"

The Actress was in a lot of pain. "M...Melissa...she's a...monster..."

"Don't try to talk now. Melissa ?...Melissa... You mean the main actress?"

"She probably got to Suzane...too. You'll have to stop...her..."

**Snake heard scuffling in the room behind him. **Equipping his Mark 23 once again, Snake opened the door slightly to make sure there was nothing on the other side of the door. Quickly bursting in, his sights aimed for what appeared to be an actor dressed as a clown.

"Ahhhh! Here! Take it! Take everything ! It's all on the counter!"

Snake lowered his weapon. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm with the NYPD. No need to be scared."

"You're the one that scared ME! I was just getting ready." The actor was willing enough to change subjects. "...You know, only STAFF are allowed in here..."

"I have no time for this." Snake insisted. "There was an incident here. You'll have to evacuate."

"WHAT ? You're kidding, right?! Hey, I'm not dying here tonight! SEE YA...!" The man took off faster than Snake could process his thoughts.

A sound of the man being attacked made Snake jump. Cautiously heading into the hallway, he saw that the Actor had been burned.

"Snake, was this the same man from the Dressing Room you were just residing?" Aya was already on the scene.

Snake gave a nod. "Poor bastard didn't process this at all well. ... Look I'm gonna look on ahead."

"All right, just give me a shout if you find anything."

Giving regards to her concern, Snake rushed into another room finding a Private Dressing Room for one of the more "used to be" respected actresses. There was a Parrot there that appeared to be trouble. It swooped at Snake as he ducked intentionally.

"Merry ! Merry ! Christmas ! ...Good bye!" The Parrot was capable of screeching as it transformed into a monster. Its tail becoming hook-like. _Just like that rat!_ Snake didn't hesitate to shoot it a few times. The Parrot didn't seem to last long. Fortune for him. The mutation didn't get a chance to complete.

There was a scream heard shortly after not too far away. Snake noticed it was Aya. Barging into what appeared to be a coat room, Snake pointed his gun at the burned body and shifted thought to Aya almost huddling in the corner next to the phone.

"You all right?" Snake asked, holstering his weapon.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Here- take this. I have to phone into Precinct 17 about the incident here and call my partner Daniel." Snake was handed a diary as Aya reached for the phone. "That diary can be used as evidence as to what Melissa has been doing."

Snake opened the diary a bit, but it was just enough as a key fell out. _A key in a diary. ..._ Snake picked it up as Aya was getting everything situated over the phone. "Look I don't care, just get Daniel here damn it. This is just way too strange to be "just an attack"!" Aya slammed the phone on the receiver. Anger was in her body language.

"Aya. Looks like you found a-"

There was flutter behind them into the coats. Aya armed herself as she pushed the coats aside. "HOT HOT!" It was another Parrot that made them jump, but this one didn't transform.

"Had enough of this place yet?" Aya asked Snake. He gave a nod.

Aya went on ahead as she took the key from Snake. "I'll take point. Don't worry." As they approached the Rehearsal Room, there was the faint sound of a piano in the background. There was the sound of Melissa's voice as if she was fighting with herself.

Aya unlocked the door as Snake aimed from Melissa. Not leaving her out of his sights. "I'm...Melissa...I'm...NO...! I'm...I... I am... I...am... "Eve"...!"

"Melissa, you're coming with us." Aya was trying to reach out to the victim. There was something they needed to be said. There was another side to all this."

"Aaah...! I'm... I'm...getting hot!" Melissa screamed in pain. It was pure agony. "Nucleic domination has finally come to an end once and for all." Her voice turning. There was a slight grin as she looked at them.

Melissa had slammed on the keys to the piano. Once again she was floating. Something that made both Snake and Aya move a bit as Melissa's arms grew. Her hair too was disfiguring. Melissa floated above the piano, having something that resembled a hornet's stinger grow from her body. Melissa's dress was being ripped apart in the process.

There was another malicious laugh from "Eve" ... "Once again the day for the mitochondria to be free has finally arrived!"

"AYA! Don't think! Shoot!" Snake ordered. This was followed.

Eve shot twin beams through the door, placing holes directly behind Aya. Eve had picked Snake up with her ability, slamming him through the wood floor and into a dark abyss. This leaving Aya to battle Eve alone.

Focusing, She took a couple shots whenever granted. This would include occasionally dodging Eve's Twin Beams. They were getting harder to avoid. Though it was strange enough that Eve didn't want to hurt Aya. There was another intention behind her "plans" it would seem.

After a few shots, Eve spoke again. "Looks like you still need some time, girl...until your mitochondria is completely FREE..."

"Mitochondria? What're you saying?! I don't understand you!"

Aya saw another flash of light. She was now making out the hospital that Eve was forcing her to see before. ":...What? Where is this? Is that...? Is that the little girl I saw...? No, it's.. That doctor? ...Wait!" With the several flashes of images, there was only so much Aya could keep up with.

"Snake!" Aya called out as there was no sight of Eve. "... Mitochondria... to be free ? ...Where'd she go...? Damn, I need to make sure Snake is all right."

Jumping through the hole that Eve made with Snake's body, Aya found herself in the sewer. Even if she was disgusted, there was no time to contemplate. Snake was found semi conscious in the water as she pulled him up.

Curing him with the Heal spell she learn. He regained himself. "You.. have got to stop doing that."

"What? And let you bleed out? We don't have first aid kits you know!"

Snake saw she made a point. "All right, just don't.. just don't let me burst into flames."

Three rats had ran into their view, all mutated as they armed themselves for battle. Standing back to back, giving a few shots, dodging fireballs and surviving seemed to become a habit. "I want to know what the hell happened to these creatures." Was all Snake could resign for conversation.

He watched as Aya walked on ahead. "I'm hearing crying."

Snake sighed. "Not this again. Look, it's only in your head."

"How can you say that? This is... I don't know what to think of this anymore!"

As Aya yelled, something amphibious dropped from the ceiling. "Get down!" Snake shifted, tackling her out of the way as what they could clearly see as a frog challenged them.

"Snake! That girl from the theater! I can't let her escape!"

"Aya, wait! It could be a..." Aya ran on ahead. "It could be a trap." He focused himself on his opponent. "Looks like it's just you and me now."

Snake dodged as it tempted to extend its slimy tongue towards him. Snake shot a few times, finding ways to continue as it hopped in battle. Being more agile would make it an advantage point. At least for the frog. Snake saw it couldn't shoot fire, which was a plus.

"I have no time for you!" He insisted as he gave a few more shots to see the creature at its doom. "God damn it, Aya..." Running on ahead, the sewer area seemed to be a straight path. Several dead creatures, which no doubt Aya had killed along the way made things easier for him.

There were waves coming from another distant archway. "Aya!" Snake called out.

"Snake! I could use your help!" She had screamed, now having what appeared as an alligator chasing her.

"I told you not to run ahead. I KNEW it was a trap!"

The Alligator lifted itself from the water as electrical impulses showed. Snake didn't give it another thought as he shot at it. A wave of a powerful source knocked both Aya and himself back. "Focus on the target. See if you can aim for the tail!" He called at Aya.

"..When "I" will awaken...?" Aya's thoughts were clearly not all there.

"AYA!"

"Right. Sorry, Snake."

The alligator had charged at both them as time was given. As the tail was weakened, electrical beams shot from its mouth. There could be no words to share between Aya and Snake at the moment as they fought together to bring the beast down.

"Just tell me what you want, Eve!" Aya screamed as the creature died.

"We can't follow her through the sewers. Come on, let's get out of here..."

**Aya and Snake climbed out of the wreckage as Reporters and Cameramen surrounded Carnegie Hall.** Aya was ready to turn and run. "Not now. Please not now.. all I want is peace and quiet..." Snake could wholesomely agree with her statement.

The Reporter was just doing his job... "We're live in front of Carnegie Hall which has become a scene of complete chaos!" It's then he saw Aya and Snake. "Miss! Are you two sole survivors of this horrible ordeal?"

"Look buddy-" Snake was trying to speak.

"Until now, this combustion theory has been acknowledged only by occult enthusiasts...

"Please...just...leave me alone..." Aya didn't wish to be caught begging.

"This incident happened to take place on...Christmas Eve, of all nights! I would like to represent the citizens of the city and interview you exclusively..."

Snake stood in front of Aya. "I don't think you heard her the first time."

It was then, Snake could see an overset blackman that approached The Reporter with ease, punching the daylights out of him. "Are you crazy ?!...Jim ! Did you get this on tape...?!"

"Didn't you hear the lady, buddy? Now SCRAM!"

"Daniel." He introduced himself to Snake, shaking his hand. "Hey Aya, sorry I'm late."

"Daniel..." Was all that Aya could really say."

"Hey, do you mind explaining yourself?" This question was directed towards Snake.

"Now is not the time or place for it. Come on. Let's just get out of here." Snake was done with this as soon as it all started.

"All right, fine. I hope you don't mind sitting in the back." There was a soft chuckle from Daniel. Snake assisted Aya in Daniel's Cop Car as he was escorted into the back. "Watch your head."

"Aya, you ok? That was really something that happened back there..." Daniel seemed to really broke the ice with that question.

"Yes...Oh, but my date..."

"Heard from a cop that your boyfriend ran outta there like a wuss! Haha! ...Er...sorry your date didn't go well, ahem..."

"It's not like that! I had him escort me 'cuz he kept pestering me for a date."

"Yeah, but of all places...the opera? There's a story! Ha! So why the opera, huh ? Is that the "in" thing right now?"

"Saw the ad in the paper. I dunno... just caught my eye..."

"Don't tell me you were onto this case ?! Haha...so you finally got some cop instinct in ya, huh?"

"...Instinct...? Daniel...shouldn't you be with your son ? It's Christmas Eve..."

"He knows his dad's a cop... My boy understands... Anyway, to change the subject... I heard things from people who were there... but this is one hell of an incident, huh?"

"Mitochondria...mitochondria?...Symbiosis...? When was I in the hospital...?"

"...Hey, Aya... You asleep ? Oh well... Don't blame ya...after what you've been through tonight..."

Snake had remained quiet through out the ride, he could see Daniel and her were partners on the Police Force. _It all started with this incident. Six days that were to become a nightmare for everyone. People will eventually forget and go on with their lives. But Aya and myself; we will never forget the pure terror. Yet for Aya, it was six days filled with familiar memories..._

_For me.. It was too late for me to run..._


End file.
